Una gala con style
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Después de ganar la medalla de plata en el Grand Prix, sólo le quedaba brincar un nuevo reto: salir vivo (y con estilo) de la fiesta de gala de ese año. xD / Viktuuri. / JJsabel. / Insinuaciones de varias shipps. / Humor. /


**"Una gala con style"**

Había ocurrido de nuevo pero esta vez con su aprobación de cierta forma y es que cómo no iba a beber, aunque sea un poco de champán, cuando acababa de ganar la medalla de plata del Grand Prix Final.

Tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Además no estaba sólo, pues esta vez Minako-sensei y su hermana estaban presentes (obvio no se arriesgaría a hacer una escena como esa primera vez, frente a ellas).

También estaba Phichit, su mejor amigo no lo dejaría hacer ninguna ridiculez.

¿Cierto?

Todavía recuerda tomar de esos largos y finos dedos la copa que se le era ofrecida. A esos hermosos orbes azules todo le creía incluso la promesa de vigilarlo y no dejar que hiciera un espectáculo de nuevo.

Si, todo había ocurrido otra vez pero para fortuna propia seguía consciente de si mismo.

Aunque muchos opinaran lo contrario.

.

-Tú tienes mucho pote _ee_ ncial, y serás mu _uu_ y difícil de vencer la siguiente vez. - una voz gangoza lo hizo elevar la mirada desde su lugar. Unos orbes cafés lo miraban con determinación. -Tú JJ style _ee_ , te saldrá bien y rayos, te vencere aún así.

El canadiense abrió grande los ojos al tener a Katsuki Yuuri frente a él, con el rostro un tanto sonrojado, prácticamente retándolo para el siguiente año.

Volteo a mirar a sus padres que estaban igual o aún más sorprendidos que él.

Se habían mantenido un buen tanto al margen de la celebración pues, aunque JJ se sentía contento de ganar la medalla de bronce seguía un tanto decepcionado consigo mismo porque se había dejado llevar por la presión en el último momento.

Además a excepción de sus padres y su prometida, no era cercano a otro de los patinadores como para estar celebrando a su lado.

Pero, ahí estaba ese japonés que había salido del fondo para coronarse con la plata, romper un récord antiquísimo y ganarse el corazón del pentacampeón ruso de paso, aunque eso no tenía mucho que ver con la sorpresa que ahora invadía al pelinegro.

-¿Enserio crees que tengo potencial? - le pregunto sonriente ahora a Yuuri.

-Estas pisando fuerte como Yurio. - respondió este sin más, mientras tomaba la copa de vino que ahora le era ofrecida.

JJ se sintió bien, pues alguien además de él mismo, sus padres, su prometida y el enorme pueblo canadiense, lo reconocía.

.

Cuando Isabella regreso del tocador encontró la silla donde había dejado a su prometido, vacía y a los padres de este sin palabras.

.

Mientras tanto, un rubio campeón se erizo completo, ante una extraña sensación.

Otabek lo miro intrigado por saber lo que le pasaba, ya que había vuelto a fruncir el ceño y es que nadie se le había acercado en esos cinco minutos en que tomaron asiento en la mesa donde estaban Yakov y Lilia.

-Alguien dijo algo malo sobre mí. - la risita de Mila fue ignorada pues había salido veloz, con su amigo de la mano, en busca del anciano y el cerdo. -Algo malo va a suceder, ¿has visto a Viktor o al _Katsudon_?

Otabek ya en guardia ante el mal presentimiento de su amigo, le señaló al peliplata que hablaba animadamente con Chris mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía la chaqueta del traje de Yuuri.

-Idiota, ¿donde esta el cerdo? - Tanto el ruso como el sueco miraron a un Yuri molesto por quien sabe qué, ir hacia ellos.

Viktor con los ojos entrecerrados escaneo la ropa que seguía en su mano.

-Chris, te dije que me avisaras si huía. - agito la ropa de Yuuri frente a su amigo aún con una sonrisa.

El rubio gruño ante ese borracho que había dejado por ahí a otro ebrio sin supervisión.

.

Viktor aún acompañado de Chris busco entre los presentes al tailandés amigo de su Yuuri, pues estaba más que seguro que estaban juntos.

-¿Que pasa Viktor _coach_ , tienes miedo que tu pupilo este aceptando clases de otros? - atacó el sueco burlón a su amigo.

-Mi cerdito nunca haría eso, seguro esta con su amigo tomándose... - selfies si, esas se estaba sacando Phichit pero sólo.

Sin su Yuuri.

.

-¡Yurio! - grito emocionada Mary al ver al rubio acercarse a zancadas donde ella y Minako acosaban patinadores.

-¿Han visto a Chris? - pregunto la castaña enseguida, mientras Otabek sólo asentía a su pregunta sin revelar ninguna ubicación.

-¿Donde esta el cerdo? - pregunto más desesperado el quinceañero.

-¿Yuuri? - preguntaron las chicas al unísono haciendo que le naciera un tic en la ceja a ese joven rostro.

-¡Yurio _oo_! - el grito de Viktor alertó al menor pero ni así pudo esquivar su abrazo. -¡No encontré a tu madre!

Phichit que había acompañado al par de mayores en busca de su amigo, no se dejó distraer por el escándalo ruso ni por los chillidos de emoción de la fangirl del sueco.

Con su teléfono en una mano y el de _CiaoCiao_ en la otra (que usaría si se quedaba sin memoria), escaneo todo el lugar en busca de Yuuri.

Y lo encontró.

.

Los acordes de guitarras se dejaron escuchar, todos miraron intrigados a los músicos que toda la noche habían intentado iniciar la fiesta y con este espectáculo seguro lo harían.

La melodía fue reconocida primero por los demás finalistas del Grand Prix y el pentacampeón. Lo último que querían en ese momento de desesperación era buscar a Yuuri con _el tema del Rey JJ_ , de fondo.

Yuri apunto de gritarle al canadiense un montón de insultos y mil verdades, se quedó pasmado al notar que este no estaba solo en el escenario. Otabek con unas palmadas en su hombro, lo empujó hacia adelante junto con los demás para ver bien el espectáculo.

.

Viktor lo reconocía, le incomodaba ver a su prometido haciendo un número con otro. ¡Se suponía que lo que quería era bailar con él de nuevo!

Ese era su plan, no aquel.

-Creo que al final, le deberé una a su prometido. - la pelinegra a su lado le hablo sin mirarlo. -JJ estaba muy aburrido en la fiesta.

Isabella al igual que Phichit que ya llevaba los primeros dos minutos de grabación, sacaba fotografías para guardar ese divertido momento.

Viktor sonrió, pues como siempre Yuuri lo acababa de sorprender por lo bella persona que era. Así que _ni tardo ni perezoso_ , comenzó a grabar los coros que Yuuri hacía, así como la coreografía que había inventado para la canción de su nuevo amigo.

-¿No piensas bajar al _tazón de cerdo_ de ahí? - escucho el grito de Yurio a su lado.

-No te pongas celoso, seguro querrá bailar contigo este año, de nuevo. - le sonrió ladino al menor.

El rostro de Yuri se volvió un poema de distintos tonos de carmines.

.

-¿Que vas a hacer Chris? - le pregunto a su amigo que había llamado a uno de los meseros.

-Pediré lo mismos que hace un año Viktor _coach_. - le guiño un ojo cómplice. -Seguro que este año también quieres ver a tu pupilo y a mí en un duelo de sensualidad.

-Jaja, sabes que Yuuri dijo que no. - le recordó las palabras del pelinegro antes de beber su primera copa de champán de la noche. -Sólo será competencia de baile esta noche, sino tienes buenos pasos lo entiendo.

El sueco lo miro indignado mientras se quitaba su corbata, matando de paso a Minako que andaba cerca.

-Viktor. - le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Otabek y llamándolo. -Creo que es tiempo de bajarlo.

Miro donde su cerdito que se había echado el cabello hacia atrás y ahora caminaba hacia JJ que seguía metido en su tema.

Un momento...

¡Se había echado el cabello hacia atrás!

- _Fuck_. - le dio su teléfono al kazajo y pasando a un horrorizado rubio de lado, subió veloz al escenario.

Tomó de la mano al japonés y con un encantador movimiento lo atrajo a sus brazos.

-Tu eros es sólo mío, ¿recuerdas? - le dijo notando como el sonrojo y esa sonrisa ladina se marcaban aún más en ese rostro que amaba.

Yuuri rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y sin pena alguna lo atrajo hacia sus labios. Sus lenguas se saludaron con el mismo ímpetu de siempre y cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron aún con hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas.

Te dije que nunca me quites la vista de encima. - le hablo con vos seductora y Viktor supo que su eros hablaba enserio. La próxima vez lo incluiría en su plática con Chris u otros patinadores.

-¡Lo grabe to _oo_ do! - grito emocionado Phichit desde su sitio en primera fila del improvisado concierto.

-¡Hey King Yuuri! - le hablo JJ después de terminar de cantar. -Lo hiciste bien.

-¿King Yuuri? - repitieron todos a coro, incluyendo a Isabella que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

-Creo que le queda mejor el título de _conquistador_. - Viktor hablo seductor mientras apegaba más a su pareja a él. Este como respuesta entrelazo su mano con la suya.

-El título de rey sólo es para mi JJ. - la pelinegra se colgó del brazo de su prometido que le sonrió incluso con la mirada.

-¡ _Katsudon_! - grito Yuri captando la atención de los presentes. -Te reto a una competencia de baile, te ganare de nuevo.

-Si _ii_ , más fotos. - celebró contento el tailandés mientras le arrebataba de nuevo su móvil a su entrenador.

-Ya pedí el tubo, pero también competiré en baile. - sentenció con una sonrisa ladina el sueco.

Ya debajo del escenario y después de escuchar a sus amigos, Yuuri tomó la botella de vino de un mesero y dio un gran trago.

-Bien, primero quiero una foto con mi amigo. - atrajo a JJ que seguía con sus gafas azules desde hace un rato a pesar de que sólo le dañaban la vista.

-JJ style _ee_. - dijeron los dos al unísono, haciendo _las jotas_ con las manos.

Yuri gruño en protesta, le ganaría a ese cerdo para que aprenda que no debe ignorarlo y por fraternizar con su enemigo que se supone era mutuo.

Viktor aunque un tanto renuente por compartir a su Yuuri, tomó la fotografía. Se veía contento y muy confiado, amaba eso. Isabella tampoco pudo negarse a complacer a JJ.

Phichit por su parte, también registró el momento.

-Muy bien. - sonrió decidido el japonés. -Plisetsky voy a revalidar mi victoria del año pasado.

Tomó la mano del rubio para llevarlo a la pista, este gruño en protesta y burla pero se dejó hacer.

Viktor, Otabek, JJ y varios más centraron su vista sobre el par de Yuris que comenzanban con sus retos.

-¡Phichit registra todo! - grito Yuuri a su amigo.

-No quiero ver nada en internet sin mí autorización. - advirtió el Yuri ruso.

-No _oo_. - se quejó el tailandés sin dejar de grabar todo. Por esas cosas los rusos no estaban incluidos en su más grande sueño.

Aunque no se le podía juzgar a Plisetsky, _las Yuri Angels_ podrían usar esas fotos para su nueva colección de camisas.

.

Después de la batalla de los Yuris, los movimientos pélvicos danzarines de Chris y que el acompañante de este impidiera que el tubo mágico fuera colocado, cosa que ni el mismo entrenador del sueco había logrado hace un año, la fiesta llegó a su fin.

.

Phichit batallaba consigo mismo para no publicar todo su material en sus redes. Se dirigía a su habitación en el hotel y con cada paso que daba subía las fotos adecuadas a sus cuentas pero, compartía a la vez todo lo demás en la plática que tenía con Guang Hong y Leo. Eran de confianza, y a alguien tenía que contarle lo que había visto, ¡su paparazzi interno se lo suplicaba!

.

En otro punto del gran hotel, un rubio sonreía cual gato chesire tras según sus propias palabras, la aplastante derrota del cerdo ante todos los presentes.

Miro de reojo a su amigo, notando que por primera vez este parecía sumergido en su teléfono, _¿con quien hablaría a esa hora?_

Una molestia que no supo identificar se instaló en la parte baja de su estómago.

-Si quieres nos detenemos para que termines de teclear. - Otabek lo miro sin expresión, enseguida mostró su teléfono al ruso causando que las mejillas de este se colorearan.

-Saliste bien, se nota lo talentoso que eres. - dijo con voz calma y sin malicia, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su estoico rostro.

Esa selfie suya con un Yuri de fondo haciendo un split, unas horas atrás en el encuentro con Yuuri, si que se veía perfecta de fondo en su teléfono.

-Eh, ya me voy a dormir... Mi abuelo... L-Lilia y Yakov, eh... D-descansa. - lo abrazo veloz para ingresar a la que creyó su habitación hasta que Mila lo saco unos segundos después. -Mañana te veo.

.

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos superiores, los aporreos entre pared y pared cesaron para dar paso a los gemidos y murmullos en ruso.

Yuuri se preguntaba si ya conocía el significado de las palabras que Viktor le recitaba mientras le besaba el cuello con pasión, pero por las mismas caricias se volvía a preguntar que rayos quería saber hacía unos segundos atrás.

-Eres mi rey, mi conquistador, mi Yuuri. - la frase por fin fue entendida por el japonés pues su coach la había dicho en inglés y resaltando cada mine.

-¿Así? - le mordió el labio juguetón, que Viktor se pusiera celoso le gustaba y mucho. -Demuestramelo esta noche. - le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos e hizo lo mismo con sus piernas y torso ajeno frotando sus partes cautivas en sus ropas. -Mgh.

Ese gemido le hizo entender a Viktor que todo lo que aconteciera a continuación tendría que pasar en su cuarto y no en los pasillos, por el bien de su reputación y de su katsudon amado.

.  
.

El incesante pitido de un mensaje nuevo hizo que Viktor fuera sacudido desde debajo de las sábanas.

-Callalo. - Yuuri se quejo enroscandose más y dejando expuesto el desnudo del ruso.

Aún con los ojos entrecerrados, este desbloqueo el teléfono del japonés.

 _King JJ:_

 _¡King Yuuri! Sabes, tuve una idea fantástica, así como nosotros._

 _Sé mi padrino de bodas y yo seré el tuyo._

-¿Quien era? - miro al pelinegro que se sentaba en la cama con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado y con la sabana siendo usada para cubrir su desnudez.

Oh, amaba cada faceta de su cerdito y por eso es que se ponía un poco posesivo.

-Nadie, nadie... - dejo el móvil mientras se arrastraba hambriento de desayuno hacia su Yuuri.

Ya luego dejaría que le responda a su nuevo amigo, pues tenía que aclarar que ellos ya tenían padrinos. Unos medios adictos a las selfies y al exhibicionismo pero, padrinos al fin.

Ya en cambio, si quería que fuera su padrino tendría que aceptarlo a él por igual, ya que así como su recién iniciada amistad, el cerdito japonés se había metido en su vida para quedarse y siempre estaría a su lado, incluso si tuviera que ir a Canadá.

¡Ah, ya ansiaba la fiesta de gala del año próximo!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hace un año, en enero, entre al fandom de_ _ **"Free!"**_ _este año lo hago en el de_ _ **"YOI"**_ _ni idea de cómo me vaya pero, no me arrepiento de este fic._

 _¡Prácticamente se escribió solo! :)_

 _En fin, espero sea de su agrado._


End file.
